


I’m Here To Help!

by Xeroniathan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Sans (Undertale), Amnesia?, Gen, Hurt and comfort, Idk if it counts but I think it does, I’m just too lazy to tag all of them, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, There are lots of Sanses here trust me, Young Sans (Undertale), leukophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeroniathan/pseuds/Xeroniathan
Summary: So, I’m finally back! I honestly forgot I even had an account here, honestly. So, I am remaking my original fanfic and this is it! So, I hope people enjoy this, but I will try to update this regularly but I honestly am the only one writing this and I’m not really that good, so I can’t promise a regular schedule, the only thing I can promise though, is that I will not stop this updating this!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sans wakes up all alone, and he can’t remember anything, as he tries to recover his memories he hopes to make lots and lots of friends!He just hopes nothing bad happens to them, or to his friends before!Whoever they were...





	1. Faint Recollections (Prologue)

Lying on his bed in his room, he drew some sketches for something he wanted to make soon. The last thing he expected was the house to start shaking as it crumbled. Panicked, he stood up and ran to his bedroom door and threw it open, but just as he ran through he heard the roof break apart as a piece of it fell and hit him on the back of his skull, knocking him unconscious.

The next time he was able to regain some semblance of consciousness, he could feel the wind rushing past him, he could hear the sound of heavy footfalls and felt himself being jostled as he was carried in someone’s arms. Then everything went still, nothing but silence for a few seconds, then he could hear loud yelling all around him, but this was drowned out by the deafening sound of magic swirling inside a portal.

Finally managing to gather enough strength, he slowly opened his eyes, and through his blurry vision he could see his father, tears streaming down his face. Confusion and concern rose up inside him as he took in the ragged state of his father, his knees were shaking, as if he was having trouble just remaining standing, yet his eye lights were still glowing, indicating that he was still using magic and the fact that his father was still carrying him in his arms.

He barely had time to say anything when his father mouthed the words “I love you”.

Then he felt himself being thrown backwards, and soon his world was nothing but deafening noise and blinding white, falling unconscious once again.


	2. Sorry....

So.... I apologize for the people who actually read this, and wanted to see more, IT'S NOT THAT I WON'T! uhh continue it, but at the same time I'm kinda ashamed to even try to post now considering it's been so long.

So I will try to continue this because I REALLY want to write a story and follow it through to the end, but things happened I got distracted I lost sight of a lot of things, things went wrong, then I fell out of drawing, then writing. Then when I looked back and wanted to continue I was just scared of what everyone who actually read this hot pile of garbage think and then every time I tried to actually write this apology I would get scared and back out.

Now though, I decided to just go ahead and do it, no matter what, this isn't an excuse for the fact that I left people hanging and I'm not trying to justify myself, I just want to tell the people who read this my reasons for not coming back sooner. I understand if all of you are either angry or disappointed but I decided that even if no one reads this story, I want to at least try and finish it.

To anyone who's reading this and are going to read this story, please don't expect any regular updates, if there's one thing I'm not good at, it's managing everything that I do, so I'm sorry and I hope that if you will continue reading that you will enjoy what I write.


	3. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wakes up in the middle of a white void and tries to remember

In a blank white space, a figure slowly sat up.

”Ow, my head hurts”, the voice had come from the figure, which was a young skeleton monster wearing a red sweater under a short-sleeved white jacket, he also had on skinny jeans but his feet were bare. As he opened his eyesockets, you could see eye lights that were glowing brightly with almost every colour in the colour spectrum, which then scanned the area he was in curiously, slowly taking in the blank white space.

As soon as the blank space registered in his head, he spoke quietly, a hint of fear in his voice “Where am I?” He wasn’t wary or fearful of the colour white, but he was scared of the fact that there was nothing else there except for him. Already starting to panic, he stood up and frantically looked around for any signs of life, but he found nothing except the endless white stretching in all directions.

Now that he was full in panicking, his legs gave out from under him and he fell to the floor shaking uncontrollably. He needed something! He wanted something to be there! Something aside from him!

Unconsciously he felt something gathering within him, and suddenly he could feel warmth near him, and although he didn’t know what it was, he could tell it wasn’t a person, but the fact that there was something in here aside from him was enough to calm him down. He raised his head his eyelights immediately landed on a glowing yellow orb in front of him, wait no, it was blue, no red, wait what?

It was then that he realized that it was constantly changing colours, and he laughed softly at himself, and focused his attention back on the orb in front of him, he didn’t know what it was exactly, but it did make him feel safe and he couldn’t help the small smile that grew on his face.

He tentatively reached out a hand to touch it and as he made contact with it, it changed colour from red to green, and out of curiosity he tried to push it down, wondering if anything would happen. When the orb made contact with the floor it slowly started to dissipate and he could see the colour green slowly spread out across the white space under him, forming little shapes and separating from each other.

it was then that a memory flashed in his head, and he saw a blurry image of a figure smiling kindly down at him “This is grass! It’s essentially a plant that grows everywhere on the dirt.” He heard himself talking then and felt himself lying down in the “grass”, “Wow! This feels so nice!”, he heard the figure above him chuckle “Isn’t the world beautiful Sans?”, he couldn't see the figure very well but he could see the bug smile that stretched across this man’s face, and he couldn’t help but smile “Yes dad! It really is!”.

The moment the memory ended he was ripped back and into reality where the grass was still on the floor and he was slightly disoriented. He brought a hand up to his skull to rub it “My name is Sans?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First update of my return, I sincerely hope you like it


	4. My Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We skip forward in time to a more developed universe.

It had been a few years since he had helped the first universe throughout it's timeline, and he had made friends with many monsters and humans during his time there!

He was closest mainly with the Frisk there as well as the skeleton brothers, their names of which were Papyrus and Sans! That had confused him at first because his name was Sans as well, and Sans had looked almost exactly like him but he was a lot shorter!

Then of course that was when another memory came to him which had a very colorful skeleton talking to him and telling him about there being alternate universes which had the same people, with differences due to certain events never happening, events that had actually transpired which had not in the others, and sometimes there were people who were there all on their own without a proper universe and instead wandered around between different universes, these individuals were mostly referred to as outcodes but there were also the children of monsters between two different alternate universes.

At first he had wondered if he himself was just an outcode as well, but even if he couldn't remember anything, he remembered a good few things; one was that he did have parents, or a family at least of which cared about him greatly, two, was that he was meant to be a creator, he was to make aus and protect them which was why he could create things out of light, and lastly, there was a memory of a bunch of voices discussing something, it hadn't been loud enough for him to hear but he had caught a few words such as 'last hope' and 'a second chance'.

So with these memories he had asked himself the question, he had clearly had a family, and there had obviously been many aus considering how many different figures he had seen in his memories and as well as the fact that there were also multiple versions of a short skeleton, a tall skeleton, and a bunch of other figures that had imetracted with him at some point in time. So the question now remains, if there had been many different aus before, why is it that when he woke up, the multiverse he had been in had been so barren and empty with nothing except white in every direction? What exactly had happened between when he had closed his eyes and when he had woken up in that white space?

He had promised to himself that he would find the question to that question, and as he promised himself that he decided to focus on more pressing matters, he should make the first universe! And so he had gone on with creating the first ever universe in this empty multi verse, which would one day have many aus, and be overflowing with many different people he could help and make friends with!

Of course he could have tried to fill up the multi verse all at once, but something nagged at him to limit himself, to not fill every corner of the multiverse with aus until it was bursting with them. And as he thought about it he guess he understood why that would have been a bad idea, if he compared the multiverse to his notebook, he would have a lot of space to fill of course, but then he would eventually run our of space as well, and he wasn't exactly sure if filling the multiverse would have a negative effect, but he did not want to risk it, so he satisfied himself with creating the first universe, and when it was finished he decided that he wanted to see everything happen.

So he watched as humans and monsters appeared and developed, he watched as civilizations rose and fell, but then he watched in horror as the war broke out, a war between humans and monsters, and watched as monsters were sealed underground and eventually forgotten by humans, stuck underground. The moment the war had started he had wanted to interfere, to try and stop it, but he had been held back and could not enter, which was when another memory hit him.

In it, there was a dark skeleton who was making a doll in his hands with strings as he spoke, "You may be able to create universes kid, but every universe you create has to have a foundation to it."

He tilted his head, confused, "But aren't the foundations of each universe the ideas they are based on when they're created?"

"Well that may be right, but you can't expect all your ideas to be completely original can't you? With all the countless universes and the number of multiverses present, the chances of having a completely original idea is almost non-existent"

He had nodded at this as the dark skeleton continued, "I'm not sure about what happened to the first ever original universes that were created, but now each universe has a kind of 'incubation period' you could say, where the ideas on which the au was created on starts events based on the concepts presented and gets a basic story flowing, and the universe's inhabitants' choices help build the universe. This is the point in which a universe starts differentiating or doesn't differentiate at all from other universes with the same idea, then once this period is done, it's then that potential interactions between different universes happens, and this is what will make each universe more unique compared to similar universes, even if the difference is something as small as an object being in different places in two copies. Of course I don't doubt that there might be a universe somewhere that's exactly the same, but when there are infinite multiverses, that can't really be helped can it?"

At the end of the memory, the dark skeleton would offer him the doll, which, he assumed was, a replica of the dark skeleton, so he had taken in every detail and tried to recreate it.

Then there it was in his hands, a fabric doll of a dark skeleton with a black jacket, with it's arms and legs seeming to be red instead and blue tear marks traveling down from red eye sockets with multicolored eyes staring at him. He made sure to treasure it, as one of the only things from his past that he could accurately remember.

But back to the au he had created, he decided to go down and help the story process but before he did that, he thought to himself if it was wise to go in as himself, by which he meant that if he should reveal that he could create anything he so desired, but then thought better of it, if people did know, then they might bend to every suggestion he had or try to worship him to make him create whatever they want as well and he didn't't want that! He wanted to help them get a happy ending, but at the same time he didn't want to influence them too much, he wanted to contribute to their au, but this was their story, and he wanted them to make it with their own decisions, and hopefully it would be a story they were proud of, so he went in as a normal skeleton in the underground where he started his first journey and met the friends he had been talking about.

It had been a long and arduous journey and he had been tempted to reveal his powers multiple times, but they kept surprising him, even when things looked hopeless, they smiled through it all and didn't give up. Once they were on the surface, he revealed his secret to his friends, and was very happy for how accepting they were of him, it was then that he had a thought!

If there were going to be more universes and they would meet each other's copies, then they should have nicknames to differentiate between each other! Alphys, Undyne, Asgore, and Toriel had been unsure at first, but Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, and Chara had wanted to be referred to as Azure, Topaz, Amethyst, and Ruby respectively, Flowey or Asriel hadn't wanted a nickname because he didn't intend to visit other universes at all, so he left it at that, but then came the most important one.

What would his nickname be? Since he intended on entering and helping ad many universes as possible, he would need one too!

That was when Topaz, said "How about Gleam! Since you have the power to create things with different colored lights and you're always very positive like me!"

The moment he heard it, he knew it was perfect, he loved it and he told them as such.

So with a big smile on his face he waved at his friends, rainbow lights shining around him.

"Then that's it then! My name is Gleam!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really sure where to end it so I decided I would go as far as their nicknames this chapter! Also, I'm not sure when the action will start happening, because I want to solidify everything but I don't want to stretch it out too long as well since this is my first story but hopefully you're satisfied with this!


End file.
